Generally, there is a need to support an object a desired distance above ground level and against or adjacent to a vertically extending structure (e.g. door, window, wall etc.), horizontally extending structure (e.g., ceiling, roof, overhead beam etc.), or other structural surface. To address this need, props have been developed that can generally be characterized as having a foot end, head end, and a beam extending between the foot and head ends. In use, the foot end of the prop engages the ground or other supporting surface and the head end engages the object of interest that is positioned against or adjacent to a structural surface at a desired distance above the supporting surface such that, but for the support provided by the prop, the object would fall towards the supporting surface.
Various types of props have been developed. One type of prop is a fixed length prop that is made of a single-piece of wood, metal tubing, PVC pipe, or other suitable material. Characteristic of single-piece props is their fixed dimensions (typically, 1.2-1.8 m in length and 2.5-5.0 cm in diameter) and/or weight (typically, 0.5-1.0 kg). A second type of prop is a deployable prop that is adapted to transition from an undeployed state to a deployed state in which the prop is capable of supporting an object of interest against or adjacent to a structural surface. Among the second type of props are sectioned props in which each section of the prop can be joined to at least one other section, folding props that employ a shock/bungee cord to connect a number of sections of tubing to one another (i.e., a “tent pole” prop), telescoping props, and inflatable props. Sectioned and folding props each typically occupy the same or approximately the same total volume whether in the undeployed or deployed state. However, the volume occupied by such props in the undeployed state typically facilitates the use of the prop in applications in which the prop needs to be transported from one location to another location. Telescoping props and inflatable props typically occupy a smaller volume in the undeployed state than in the deployed state. This smaller volume also facilitates the use of such props in applications in which the prop needs to be transported between locations.